


and this is how it starts

by lucasfletcher



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, awkward waiter luke, i dont know how to do this, im sorry, is this even a tag, multimillionaire ashton, yacht party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasfletcher/pseuds/lucasfletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s in the middle of another crisis, again the stolen identity one and wondering if they’d find him if he went to hide behind the drapes, when a voice distracts him from his thoughts. “And what do we have here?”</p><p>Immediately, he panics, because he forgot what was on his plate the moment he took it from the tiny woman, that was his boss, well, Lucas’s boss, for the evening. “Oh… um, I… it’s salmon rolls with um…” There we go to the part when Luke realizes who’s he actually talking to. He forgets to close his mouth in the middle of a sentence, gaping like some idiotic man-fish with brain aneurysm. </p><p>or, Ashton is a multimillionaire throwing a yacht party for the rich and famous and Luke's the accidental waiter</p>
            </blockquote>





	and this is how it starts

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first fic on this site, wow, super exciting, i've been up all night writing this, so i hope it's not too bad  
> all of the mistakes are mine and yeah, don't hate me please <3
> 
> title from sex by the 1975 bc im lame

If Luke wasn’t a fucking idiot, he wouldn’t be making a fool of himself by acting like a stuttering mess in front of a famous multimillionaire now. He kind of wants to punch himself in the face. Also Calum. He hates him. It goes like this;

 

Luke just finished his shift at the restaurant near the docks and he emerges from the air-conditioned space into the heat outside. There’s already sheen of sweat forming on his skin because of his waiter attire, consisting of a classic white button down and black slacks. Calum follows him moments later and they start making their way towards the bus stop. As two broke college kids, they can’t really afford a car, though their job is everything they could hope for.

 

They are not exactly happy with their tiny apartment, but education is expensive and also _hard._ If Luke knew how many hours he would have to spend in the library just to get closer to his business degree, he would’ve thought twice about applying. Oh well, it’s too late now. It’s not like he can drop off, since he doesn’t want to be the family disappointment and see the look on his mum’s face.

 

“Dude, that’s a huge ass yacht,” Luke gets an elbow in the ribs and he looks up to see said yacht and a crowd of people moving about it. “Let’s see what’s happening there.”

 

And really, he should’ve known better. But Luke’s a fucking idiot, so he lets himself be dragged by his wrist closer to the yacht.

 

Calum had always been the one for exploring and just generally not keeping his nose out of people’s business. Like that time in the seventh grade when they accidentally locked themselves in janitor’s closet, because Calum just wanted to see if he was hiding a fucking dead body in there _like in one of those movies, you know._ Or how they broke Luke’s neighbour’s fence when they tried to jump over it to get a look at his backyard, _it’s full of evil gremlins Luke, I’m sure of it._

People are shouting all around them and loading the yacht with various bags and cartons with food and drinks. Luke starts to feel kind of uncomfortable and then a tiny woman starts shouting just centimeters from his ear. “Waiters, all waiters, please gather around here!”

 

“I think we should go, we don’t belong here, Calum,” says Luke and starts to turn around only to be blocked by his best friend’s body.

 

“Just wait a minute, oh my god, you know what this is? It’s Ashton fucking Irwin’s yacht party, you know the one Twitter is full of, some annual shit or what. Actually, I think it was you whining to me about wanting to be rich and famous, just so you could go here and ogle Ashton.”

 

“Lucas? Where is Lucas? I’m telling you Jamie, we should’ve personally interviewed him instead of sending him the online application. Lucas!”

 

“He is Lucas,” Calum pushes him closer to the swamp of guys surrounding the screaming woman.

 

“No, oh god, what are you doing?” Luke starts to mutter frantically, but the woman had already spotted him and she ticks his name off of her list.

 

“Where is your blue shirt?” she clucks her tongue disapprovingly, “never mind, we’ll get to that, you were the last one. Team meeting starting now, follow me!”

 

“I hate you, Calum,” Luke wants to slap his friend, but he’s already too far from him. “Have fun,” mouths the black haired boy back and then he’s gone with a wicked grin and a small wave in Luke’s direction.

 

That’s how he finds himself, a silver platter with crab’s balls or something equally gross in his hands, in the middle of this fancy pants party. When he said he would give his arm just to be there, he’d been joking. He kind of feels bad for the Lucas guy he stole the identity of, but then he spots Michael Clifford for the first time, nearly has a heart attack and forgets what he’s been thinking about. Panicking, he throws the food platter on the nearest surface and locks himself in the bathroom.

 

 **me:** _jfc im gonna fucking kill you hood –_ he texts Calum, takes a few deep breaths and puts on a Hollywood smile for all the Hollywood people. They are going to ignore him anyway. He stops by the kitchen to take another plate with some disgusting food designed only for rich people with steel stomachs and then he tries to blend in with the wall. When he stands in the corner of the huge lounge, he has time to notice all of the luxurious sofas and expensive rugs. The big open space is dimly lit by small ceiling lamps and he has trouble actually recognize faces, so it’s ideal for Luke. He doesn’t see them and freak out, and in return, they don’t pay attention to him.

 

He’s in the middle of another crisis, again the stolen identity one and wondering if they’d find him if he went to hide behind the drapes, when a voice distracts him from his thoughts. “And what do we have here?”

 

Immediately, he panics, because he forgot what was on his plate the moment he took it from the tiny woman, that was his boss, well, Lucas’s boss, for the evening. “Oh… um, I… it’s salmon rolls with um…” There we go to the part when Luke realizes who’s he actually talking to. He forgets to close his mouth in the middle of a sentence, gaping like some idiotic man-fish with brain aneurysm.

 

A face of a few (okay, a lot) of Luke’s sexual fantasies, giggles ( _actually giggles)_ at him. “I wasn’t talking about the food,” Ashton Irwin tries to smirk at him, but it’s kind of ruined by his efforts not to laugh. _Oh god,_ Ashton fucking Irwin is talking to him.

 

“I… uh… um,” Luke’s pretty sure he’s resembling a tomato by now. He’s nervously biting his lip, until he feels blood and then he sucks his lower lip into his mouth. Ashton’s laugher slowly fades as he watches the movement.

 

“I thought I knew all of my staff. I guess I was wrong… Lucas,” he strokes the collar of Luke’s button down, accidentally brushing his neck with his fingertips in the process. Ashton Irwin is probably flirting with him, but Luke’s brain has suddenly turned into a mush. And he has probably died from the shock and gone to heaven.

 

“It’s just… Luke,” he says after a pause that was probably too long and before he can embarrass himself even further, someone calls Ashton’s name.

 

“Find me later,” and then he’s gone with a wink, leaving Luke all flustered and panicked. Their encounter leads to another twenty minutes in the bathroom consisting of him wondering if it’s too soon to throw himself overboard.

 

**me:** _ohmy fcuking god asjhton iriwn just flirted with me???_

**calpal:** no shit

 

**me:** _im freaking out rn what do i do??_

**calpal:** have a hot, steamy sex with him?

 

**me:** _dammit clamu!!_

**calpal:** not like you haven’t dreamt of that before

 

**me:** _stfu i have to work_

**me:** _which is you fault btw_

**me:** _hate you_

 

…

 

The bathroom has become Luke’s favourite place it seems. He’s clutching the counter, his knuckles gone white from the strength, heart thumping wildly in his chest.

 

**me:** _so i may have accidentally served michael clifford peanuts_

**me:** _which hes having a reaction to_

**me:** _like dying_

He doesn’t have much time to regret being born before there’s a pounding on the door. Oh god, they found him, he’s going to jail now for killing a famous rockstar.

 

“Stop hogging the bathroom!” Luke thinks he recognizes the accent, and instead of squeezing himself through the tiny round window into the ocean below to drown, he opens the door, hands shaking.

 

“Heey,” drawls Ashton Irwin when he recognizes Luke. “You alright?” he asks after taking in the look on his face, and the reaches a hand to steady his shaking fingers.

 

“I think I almost killed Michael Clifford?” It comes out more like a whispered question, then there’s a moment of silence, before Ashton starts laughing.

 

“I saw him choking, that bastard’s allergic to peanuts, isn’t he?”

 

“That isn’t funny.”

 

“You’re right, sorry. He’s drunk off his ass, the medics gave him something and he probably doesn’t even remember what just happened. Are you okay, though?”

 

Luke shakes his head and that’s probably all it takes for Ashton to reach for his other hand, too, and step closer to him, so that their intertwined fingers are squeezed between their chests. And just as quickly, the giggly Ashton is gone, replaced by this predatory grin and a darker look in his hazel eyes. “Do you need me to take care of you?”

 

And, of course, all Luke manages to say in his infamous awkward glory is “I…uh…”

 

“Look at you, all flustered just from a simple touch,” Ashton untangles one of his hands, just to run it over Luke’s cheek; he must’ve certainly felt the heat seeping through Luke’s skin, when he let his palm linger for a moment longer. They are incredibly close, Luke can feel Ashton’s sweet breath fanning his face, the mixture of alcohol and something he can’t identify, his heart is fluttering in his ribcage like a trapped bird and…

 

“Wait, wait… I need to piss. Just stay here and don’t move, okay? Okay.”

 

In the five minutes Ashton’s gone, Luke’s mind goes on overdrive, pacing in the dimly lit corridor. His hands are sweating so much he has to constantly wipe them on his slacks and it feels like breaking into the janitor’s closet and breaking the neighbour’s fence all over again, just multiplied a few times.

 

“Alright, where were we?” Luke startles when the bathroom door slam into the wall and then Ashton is just… there in front of him, smiling, dimples poking into both of his cheeks, and it’s too much for Luke.

 

“I mean, I should probably go…” gestures Luke weakly behind him.

 

“Bullshit. You should probably go with me.” And really, who’s Luke to say no, when Ashton wraps his arm around his waist and starts to lead him outside. There are some people mulling about, but no one pays them any attention as they make their way to the top deck. Ashton grabs an opened bottle of champagne from one of the tables and then he takes Luke’s hand instead of his waist. Going up the narrow stairs, Luke definitely does not watch Ashton’s ass in his tight slacks. He doesn’t.

 

“So is this where you take your boys, then?” Luke doesn’t know where he even found the courage to ask this.

 

“Nope, never been up here actually.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Luke goes to the front and plasters himself against the metal railing, head tilted back just to see the blinking stars above. Ashton takes the place by his side and then offers him the bottle of champagne. “Drink up, Lukey.”

 

Luke thinks of refusing, but then he thinks _fuck it,_ drinking will give him at least a bit of the courage he seems to be lacking, like, all the time. And now he’s talking to Ashton Irwin, who just gave him a nickname, he’s drinking from the same bottle as him, and yeah, definitely died and went to heaven.

 

The bustle from the party seems like a distant echo to Luke, and the air is sparkling from the energy and slow breaths and he can hear his blood rushing through him powered by his wildly beating heart. Luke turns around so he’s sitting on the railing now because his neck started to cramp from looking up all the time.

 

“The stars are so amazing.”

 

And Ashton only hums in response, the empty bottle making a soft _clunk_ as he puts it down, and yeah, he guesses they really did drink the whole bottle, he can definitely feel it, the world getting hazy around the edges, his eyelids drooping slightly and thoughts swimming. Then, Ashton’s standing in front of him, his thighs touching Luke’s propped up knees, so he spreads them slightly as some kind of invitation, which Ashton takes. He reaches his hands to either side of Luke, who isn’t sure what to do with his own, so he just leaves them besides Ashton’s on the railing. And Ashton has this look in his eyes, that Luke doesn’t exactly know what to make of, but he just looks right back at him, through him. And yeah, it feels like a dream, like he’s going to wake up any minute to Cal screaming in his ear, and he doesn’t want it to be a dream. He doesn’t want it to end.

 

“Hey,” whispers Ashton.

 

“Hi.” Luke doesn’t know why they’re being so quiet, but it just feels right, and _oh,_ then Ashton’s closer than before, so close Luke goes cross-eyed, when he tries to keep looking into Ashton’s hazel orbs. And Ashton’s hands close around his, the soft pressure all he’s concentrating on, until he feels a mouth on his cheek, the bridge of his nose and then the corner of his mouth.

 

“Just kiss me already,” he whispers against Ashton’s mouth, their breaths mingling together in what’s left of the space between the two mouths. His lips close around Luke’s bottom one and he sucks lightly on the spot he’d bitten raw earlier. And it seems like Ashton knows exactly how to kiss Luke just _so,_ when he opens his mouth and there’s a slight hint of tongue and Luke can’t breathe, but like that’s the good kind of pressure in his lungs, he’s releasing shaky breaths through his nose, because he just wants to keep kissing him. And it seems like Ashton has the same intentions, because he puts both of his hands on Luke’s neck and pulls him even closer and that’s when Luke finally dares to comb his through Ashton’s soft curls.

 

And really, Luke would very much like to continue their activities, but the pressure in his lungs is getting unbearable and so he parts from Ashton, breathing in deeply and there is a string of saliva connecting their mouths and something about that moment just turns him on so much, thinking, yeah, he’s the one who left Ashton’s lips so swollen and pupils dilated.

 

They share their breath again, unable to pull their foreheads from each other, until Ashton starts leaving open mouthed kisses down Luke’s neck and he unbuttons his shirt just to suck a bruising hickey onto one of his collarbones and then Luke feels like kissing him again so he drags him up by his hair. There are teeth clanking and tongues touching the roofs of mouths, lip biting and a fuck ton of spit shared between the two hungry lips.

 

Yeah, this is everything Luke has ever dreamt of and more, and so he tries to relish every second of it. When Ashton grinds against him, a strangled moan leaves his throat and Ashton smiles against his mouth. They reluctantly pull away in the end, and Luke refuses to open his eyes, afraid that it will all disappear.

 

“Come with me, Lukey,” whispers Ashton and pecks his lips once, twice.

 

And when Ashton leads him down, no one pays them any more attention as they did before, but Luke kind of wants them to look, to see it’s _him_ whom Ashton is with tonight.

 

On the below deck, all of the lights are turned off, so they stumble through the dark, fingers intertwined, Ashton leading the way to his cabin. They do not turn on the lights in there, either. They fall onto the king sized bed in the middle of the room in a heap of tangled limbs and grabby hands.

 

When Luke’s completely undressed, he feels a little bit vulnerable, maybe because Ashton’s still in his grey suit, only his tie loosened from how Luke’s been clutching at it. He tries to get it off, but his hands are shaking and he can’t even unbutton one fucking button on his shirt, _god damn it,_ so Ashton takes the matters to his own hands and climbs off of Luke just to get undressed himself.

 

It’s not that Luke’s nervous, per se; just… it feels so unreal, with the alcohol flowing through him, he can’t fully comprehend how it even happened, how he ended up in Ashton’s bed. And when he’s finally lying on top of Luke, skin on skin, both desperately grinding into each other, seeking friction, it hits him that it can’t be a dream. He could never dream of the way Ashton’s hair stuck to his forehead because of sweat, Ashton’s hands counting the knobs on his back and groping his ass when he flips them over, of his lips bitten red and soft skin. Ashton reaches a hand to wrap around both of their cocks and Luke full on whimpers, his eyes clenching shut, as Ashton pumps a few times.

 

Their tongues meet before their lips do in a filthy kiss that leaves them both breathless again, so Luke climbs down Ashton’s body, grips his knees apart and dives down to inside of his strong thighs, sucking bruises. “Luke, oh my god… s-stop teasing.”

 

And how can he ignore his cock then, when it’s fully erect right before him. He doesn’t see much, because it’s still dark, but he gets a grip on it with his hand and pumps a few times, and oh _god_ he’s big. After a few testing licks on the head he takes him down. Ashton gasps and grips Luke’s hair, urging him on. Luke gags and swallows around him, producing a moan from Ashton’s throat and Luke moans too, making sure that Ashton feels the vibrations.

 

He puts one hand on the clenching muscles of Ashton’s taut stomach and reaches the other to fondle his balls, his finger slipping a little lower. “Luke…uh, I’m not gonna… last long…” he gasps, and though Luke can’t see him, he imagines his face, scrunched eyebrows and clenched teeth, sweat dripping down his temples. Then he’s coming down Luke’s throat and he swallows every last drop, not pulling off, until Ashton drags him up, because of his sensitivity.

 

Luke then starts to jerk himself off, he doesn’t need much for him to start feeling the familiar sensation in his stomach and Ashton bites his neck, putting his hand over Luke’s, licks over the bruises he left on his collarbones, sweeps his thumb over his slit leaking precome and that’s all it takes. He comes all over their chests and stomachs and then he collapses right on top of Ashton, smearing the sticky mess even more. They are both panting hard, and Ashton’s fingers find Luke’s in the dark, squeezing tightly. The air is dripping hot, Luke can still hear the rush of the party from upstairs, but this moment is just peaceful, hearts slowing down in the same rhythm from when their chests are pressed together.

 

“Being covered in cum is not the best way to wake up, just sayin’.”

 

Luke just murmurs in agreement, but doesn’t make an effort to get up.

 

“There’s a bathroom, right here,” Ashton’s voice is wrecked and he tries to push Luke up, who reluctantly lifts off of him.

 

They need to turn on the lights and the harsh fluorescent bulbs make Luke close his eyes for a few seconds. When he opens them again, he finally sees the mess they made of each other. He makes eye contact in the mirror with Ashton, who smiles softly and hands him the wet flannel. He looks wrecked, covered in hickeys and his curls a wild nest on his head. Luke’s heart, which was beating normally for a second, speeds up again. He’s still a little drunk, but he feels like it has more to do with Ashton now, than the alcohol.

 

Ashton lets him under the covers, so it’s not going to be an awkward walk of shame at night, but maybe in the morning, and he doesn’t know which is worse. For now, he just curls up on Ashton’s chest, and lets his own wildly thumping heart lull him to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also, i could probably write a sequel, that may or may not involve sugar daddy!ashton, if you liked this enough, so let me know you can also do it on tumblr @ ashtnwins


End file.
